Gaz Her True Self Revealed
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: She was a genetic expirement- a cross between Hyuuuman and something else... and when she found out, she was not happy. Dark... and some ZAGR...
1. Gaz

I'm nothing but a genetic experiment.

My mother wasn't even genetically related to me. My father lied to me… He lied! The woman I grew up calling 'Mom' up until she died was Dib's mother alright… but she wasn't mine at all! I was nothing but a genetic experiment of my Dad's to create a super strong human… as if having a super smart son wasn't good enough. So he combined the DNA of himself and… well, I'll get to that.

I've known all my life I wasn't fully human. I just never knew what the other half was until my 18th birthday, while Dib was at work in the middle of his Bigfoot Evidence Project. I managed to corner Dad and make him tell me why I was so much stronger than everyone else. He wouldn't tell me, saying it would crush me, but after I broke a few things he gave in and told me the truth about my mother.

So, knowing the truth, I went in search of the only one I knew would be on my side. I packed up the essentials and left, my father crying in the background for me to come back. But I ignored him. Why should I listen to him? I suffered all these years- Not only mourning the wonderful woman that I thought was my mother, but from all the makeup, all the tears of confusion, the sneaking into Dad's lab to create a machine to hide myself. I always thought I was truly ugly. But now I understand my true nature.

I see his house now. I had called him to let him know of my dilemma earlier, and he told me to come right over. I stepped up to the door and rang the bell. And after a moment of rustling he opened the door- the only one who could sympathize.

"Hello Gaz." Zim said, motioning for me to come in. He did not have his disguise on- as if he needed it. "I need you to prove that what you said was true."

I nodded and reached up to my skull pendant, the one I had crafted when I was five to hide my true self. I pressed in it's eyes, and watched my skin turn green. I stood, still in my black dress, but finally out of my disguise.

Zim blinked, then smiled. "Why, you are amazing! I never would have expected that you were this all along." Zim took my hand and asked: "Gaz, will you help me destroy this FILTHY planet?"

"Of course I will, Zim. Starting first with my 'brother' and my dad." I smirked evilly.

"The two of us working together, we will be unstoppable! We could take over my planet as well- you and me, the Almighty Tallest of the universe."

"That sounds awesome. Lets do that."

Zim laughed maniacally, which would have made me want to strangle him in the past, but now he was more of a brother then Dib ever was. Zim really did sympathize with me- finally, someone not trying to hide something or pretending.

I now realized finally how wrong I had always been- I wasn't ugly, I was beautiful. Because what I really am was simple: I, Gaz Membrane, am Half Human… and Half Irken.


	2. Dib

I didn't believe it when I read it. There was no way it could be true, but… there was Dad's signature, authenticating the document.

My name is Dib Membrane, and my dad is the most brilliant scientist in the world. I always thought it was a pity that he didn't share my beliefs in aliens. But… maybe he did.

I still hold the document in my hand as I lay down in my bed, staring at it in horror. This paper meant he had known all along that aliens existed, and had purposefully tried to keep me from finding out as well. All this time- telling me to focus on 'real' science, letting the other kids all my life beat me up, calling me insane… and by the paper I was looking at it was evident HE must be the insane one, trying such an experiment.

And no wonder when I came home from work, dad was crying and Gaz was gone. She must have found out too- why else would she leave so suddenly? There really was only one person she would go to, but as I was still not on good terms with him, I had to go to the only other person I could think of.

I typed in the instructions to my computer, and it used Tak's ship to send a message to her escape pod. I needed help.

As I waited for the reply, I read the document one more time:

_Membrane labs_

_Me and my assistants have decided to try making a super human- using the DNA from one of my cells and the DNA of my assistant Miyuki. Unknown to the others working with us, Miyuki is really an extraterrestrial being. I know it sounds preposterous, but she is of a race called the Irkens, and she apparently used to be the leader. _

_I actually found her half dead not long ago in the nearby woods. According to her, an energy absorbing creature attempted to devour her, but spat her out as it passed the planet._

_I took a skin cell from her and combined it with my own. Miyuki and I have decided I will raise the child as my own should this work. I have already found her a job to stay as for a while, until the child grows up. Miyuki has taken the last name of 'Bitters', and plans to stay hidden for a long time._

_Due to an accident with chemicals, her skin can now no longer be in the sun or she will burn up, but hopefully her job as a teacher of the local school will keep that from happening._

_Signed, Professor Membrane_


End file.
